Ringspell, Wolfcall
by Gemini14
Summary: Elfquest AU/LotR Crossover. When Cutter and Skywise come into unknown territory, they come upon an adventure and new allies that were unlooked for. Can they help each other through this crisis? Or will their world fall into darkness? R/R Please!
1. Chapter One

Ring-Spell, Wolf-Call

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters in any way, shape or form. 

Chapter One: Encounters in the Dark

Dusk. A time when all good Wolfriders go out to hunt. Cutter warily sniffed the air as he and Skywise explored this new country. They had spent several days skirting past the strange settlement of the 'Hairy Feet' (as Skywise had so eloquently put it) and were tired and hungry. 

"Cutter, there's not much game in these woods." Skywise murmured, stating the obvious.

"I know, but there's something dark in these woods, and it is scaring the animals away. I can almost feel it." Cutter said, suddenly yelping when hands grabbed both him and Skywise and pulled them down behind a root.

"Don't struggle, we're not going to hurt you. Just stay quiet. There's something evil coming this way." A voice whispered, gently, yet firmly. Then they all froze as the dark 'something' Cutter had sensed got so close that it was almost on top of them. Beside him, Cutter could feel his 'captors' trembling, and he did not blame them. Within him, his wolf half told him to run, while his elf half prudently told him to remain where he was. He could tell that Skywise was warring within himself too.

/*/ _Tam_…………._w-what is it?_ /*/ Skywise asked, his Send voice trembling as much as he was.

/*/ _I don't know, Fahr. But it is as dark and evil as Madcoil was._ /*/ Cutter replied, shuddering as the sound of sniffing approached, came dangerously close to their hiding place, then left. They all looked up when they heard hoofbeats fading into the distance.

"What was that?!" one voice asked, as its owner turned his fear-filled gaze onto his peer, who stood shakily before them.

"I don't know, Pip. And I hope we don't find out. Are you two all right? I'm sorry if we frightened you by grabbing you like that." A weary-looking youth said, apologetically. 

"Think nothing of it. It is most likely that you saved our lives just now. I am Cutter, and this is my tribesman and friend, Skywise. We have traveled far, but have never met folk like you before." Cutter said, honestly.

"Nor have we met elves like you. My name is Frodo Ba—er—Underhill, and these are my traveling companions, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc, or Merry, Brandybuck and Peregrin-Pippin-Took. We're going to Bree to meet a friend. Would you like to come along with us?" the weary one asked, as the one called Samwise looked hopefully at them.

"Are there humans there?" Skywise asked, warily.

"There are, but they're not going to raise a fuss. Elves have passed through Bree before and no harm ever came to them." Merry said, sensing that these elves were wary of humans.

/*/ _Did you hear that, Tam? Elves! They've seen other elves!_ /*/ Skywise sent, forgetting their most recent brush with death in his excitement.

/*/ _Yes, I did. Coming with them might be a good idea._ /*/ Cutter replied, then nodded.

"We'll go with you to this 'Bree' place, since we don't know our way around very well and our mounts have apparently bolted because of the dark thing." Cutter said, as Samwise grinned happily. Within moments, they were on their way. Part of the time was spent darting from thicket to thicket, always on the lookout for the Dark Rider. The other part was spent answering or asking questions, but always in whispers.

"So, what are you exactly?" Skywise asked.

"We're Hobbits, or 'halflings' as the Big Folk call us. We prefer to be called hobbits, though." Pippin said, immediately going silent when Skywise ushered for silence. For a heartbeat, all was normal around them, then, without warning, the Dark Rider burst from the undergrowth.

"Run!" Frodo shouted. Through the woods they ran, with the midnight black Rider galloping close behind them.

"Bucklebury Ferry! It's the only way to Bree that's still open to us!" Merry panted, as he led them to the ferry itself.

"I hope this can hold all of us." Cutter murmured, when he, Skywise, Merry, Pippin, and Samwise were on board.

"It should. Come on, Frodo!" Samwise shouted, as they pushed away from the pier. They all watched tensely as Frodo flew out of the woods with the Dark Rider on his heels. When he'd reached the end of the pier he leaped, landing safely on the ferry beside his companions. Cutter flinched when the Rider let out an enraged scream, then whirled around and rode off, melting back into the shadows as they watched.

"That was a close one. Why is this nightmare Rider chasing you? What do you have that it could possibly want?" Cutter asked, as he looked directly into Frodo's eyes. Frodo and Sam exchanged a glance.

"We'll tell you as soon as we are at the Prancing Pony. It's too dangerous to tell you here." Frodo said, trying to calm his racing heart. Reluctantly Cutter agreed to wait, but he had the feeling that there was more to this than the hobbits were letting on. When they had finally reached the gate of Bree, they were more than a little weary and footsore. They were also soaking wet, since it was pouring rain.

"What's your name and what business do you have in Bree at this time of the night?" the gate guard asked.

"We're here to meet a friend. Our business is our own." Frodo replied. The gatekeeper drew back.

"Okay, okay, steady on! I'm only doin' me job. There's a lot of strange folk about nowadays." The gatekeeper said, as he let the six weary travelers in.

"Where is this friend of yours?" Skywise asked, warily watching men pass by, surprised when they didn't pay him any heed.

"He told me to meet him at the Prancing Pony. I hope he's there." Frodo said, as he led the way through the cobblestoned streets.

"You sound as though you're not sure if he is even there." Cutter said, also amazed by the complete lack of interest the men of Bree showed to him and Skywise.

"I haven't heard from Gandalf for some time now. I am beginning to feel that something bad has happened to him." Frodo said, as they came, at last, to the Prancing Pony tavern and inn. As they stepped inside the establishment, Skywise wrinkled his nose in disgust.

/*/ _Wugh! It stinks in here!_ /*/ Skywise sent, voicing both his and Cutter's private opinion of the place. All around them, men drank and laughed, oblivious to the two Wolfriders.

"/*/ _At least they're ignoring us. If these people weren't already used to elves, then I sincerely doubt we would even be standing here._ /*/ Cutter replied, as he followed Frodo and his group to a table and watched as Merry got something to drink.

"What is that stuff?" Skywise asked, curiosity winning out over caution.

"Some of the finest ale this side of the Shire." Merry said, as he set his mug down. Cutter chuckled as he watched Pippin's eyes widen.

"What is that?" Pippin asked, stunned.

"A pint." Merry replied. Pippin's eyes got even wider.

"They come in pints?! I'm gonna get one!" Pippin said, as he bolted over to the bar to order his 'pint'.

/*/ _Nine dreamberries out of ten says he's even worse than Pike._ /*/ Skywise sent, with a mischievous grin.

/*/ _You're on._ /*/ Cutter replied, as they watched Pippin drink to his heart's content. It was then that Cutter felt a pair of eyes on him. Slowly, so as to not disturb Skywise or the hobbits, Cutter scanned the crowd. His gaze settled on a darkened corner where a hooded man sat, taking long, slow pulls on his pipe as he watched them.

"You see him too, don't you, Mister Cutter?" Sam asked, startling Cutter somewhat.

"Yes. Have you found out who he is yet?" Cutter asked, as he looked away from the imposing stranger and at Sam. Sam slowly nodded.

"Butterbur says his name is Strider. He's one of those Rangers. He's been staring at Mister Frodo since we got here." Sam said, as they both looked back at the stranger. Then, suddenly, Frodo leaped up and ran to the bar where Pippin now perched. Before he could get to it, however, he slipped on some spilled ale and fell back. Cutter blinked when he saw a flash of gold in the dim light, and wondered what it was. He and Skywise both let out a yelp of astonishment and fear when Frodo suddenly vanished right before their eyes.

/*/ _D-did you see_………….._?!_ /*/ Skywise asked, too stunned to speak. Cutter nodded, too shocked to speak or Send. Seconds later, Frodo reappeared, much to their relief, but the stranger, Strider, was waiting for him.

"He does not look happy." Skywise muttered, watching as Frodo was roughly picked up and shoved up some stairs. They both turned when they heard Sam growl and run after the pair, with Merry and a guilty- looking Pippin on his heels.

"Let's get up there." Cutter said, unsheathing New Moon while he was at it. Skywise nodded and followed his chief and friend. The two made it up to where Frodo was just as Sam, Merry and Pippin burst through the door.

"Come on! I'll have at you!" Sam was heard to shout, as Cutter and Skywise arrived on the scene, ready for a fight.

"You're a brave bunch, but that won't save you. The Dark Riders are coming, and there's no stopping them." Strider said, grimly, as he sheathed his sword (he'd unsheathed it when the three hobbits had burst through the door).

"You mean there's more than one of those things?" Skywise asked, trembling a little when he remembered their close encounter. Strider nodded. 

"How many?" Cutter asked, quietly, as he sheathed New Moon and looked directly into the man's eyes.

"There are nine." Strider said, simply. After that, there was an uneasy silence as Butterbur bustled this way and that, bringing extra bedding for the four exhausted hobbits and two elves. During all this, Strider sat silently at the window, gazing out at the room that would have been the hobbits' room. When Frodo and his three companions had settled in, Cutter and Skywise sat up with Strider.

"You two don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?" Strider asked, quietly.

"We're from far away. Originally we had come here to find our lost kin, but now it appears that there is something else going on. Something far more evil." Cutter said, as the Ranger nodded in understanding.

"You are right about that. Do you remember what you saw in the tavern?" Strider asked.

"I thought I saw something made of metal fly into the air, and the next moment Frodo vanished. But what has this got to do with those Dark Riders?" Cutter asked, confused.

"It has a lot to do with them. You see, they are drawn to the Ring Frodo now carries. The very thing that made him vanish in the tavern." Strider said, looking away when he saw movement in the other room. After a few moments, enraged screams came from the other room, waking the hobbits out of restless slumber.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, as he turned his fearful gaze to Strider. 

"They were men once. Mighty kings who were seduced by Sauron, and, one by one, fell into shadow. They are the Nazgul; neither living nor dead. They will never stop hunting you, Frodo." Strider said, grimly, as the screaming faded.

"What made them that way, Strider?" Skywise asked, forgetting his distrust of humans for the moment.

"The rings they wear on their fingers. Those rings are connected to Frodo's Ring, as are all of the Rings of Power. That Ring is also what remains of Sauron, but it is enough to raise great evils from the earth itself." Strider said, as the two elves took all this information in.

"I take it that the elves of this land are involved in some way as well?" Cutter asked. Strider nodded, gravely.

/*/ _Tam, what are you planning?_ /*/ Skywise sent, sensing that Cutter was about to make a decision.

"Where are we going to go that will provide a small margin of safety for the hobbits? There must be some place in this land where these 'Nazgul' can't follow." Cutter said, noticing when Strider's grave look deepened.

"The only place that will be safe for a short while will be Rivendell. But that is at least a week's travel on foot." Strider said, as he resumed his vigil. 

"We'll make it." Cutter said, with confidence. Strider looked at him again.

"You sound as though you are going to continue traveling with the hobbits." Strider said, seeming a little surprised by this turn of events.

"The hobbits saved mine and Skywise's lives tonight. We owe them that much at least." Cutter said, as he glanced at the hobbits and saw that they were once again asleep.

"I agree. If it weren't for them, that Nazgul thing would have killed us." Skywise said, finally understanding what Cutter intended to do.

"There is still time to change your minds about accompanying us. It is only going to get even more dangerous from here on out." Strider said, his voice carrying a hint of gentleness in it, as well as worry. Cutter shook his head, silently.

"Whether we want to leave or not is no longer our choice to make. We are involved now, and our quest will have to wait." Cutter said, bravely.

"So be it. We leave for Rivendell early tomorrow morning. Get some rest; we'll not be getting much while we are traveling." Strider said, as he left his window-side seat and lay down on the bed. As Cutter settled in, he wondered where this adventure would take him. He knew that they were going to head to Rivendell, but he had the feeling that he was going to go much farther.

"_So much has happened since Fahr and I left the Sun Village. I wonder where this new path will take us?_" Cutter thought, before he drifted into exhausted slumber, and Skywise did the same.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Evidence of the Approaching Shadow

They left for Rivendell just as the sun was rising. In just a few short hours, Cutter was beginning to see each of his new companions' personalities. Strider was grim and direct, but fiercely determined to protect Frodo from harm. Samwise was loyal, sensible, and very protective of his friend. Pippin and Merry were a constant source of entertainment since one would always 'bicker' with the other. And Skywise found, to his complete and utter amazement, that he could trust Strider, since he was so unlike any other human he had met. The whole day was spent walking (and sometimes running) almost nonstop. Finally, in the evening, Strider paused to point out a distant stand of rocks to his weary companions.

"That was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We'll stop there for the night." Strider said, as he headed towards the crumbling, ruin-topped hill. When they had reached the sheltering rocks, the hobbits collapsed in a heap, too tired to take another step.

"Cutter, Skywise, can you guard them for me? I need to take a look around." Strider said, as he started to leave. Cutter and Skywise nodded.

"Then I leave them to you. I won't be long." Strider said, before disappearing into the growing gloom.

"That 'Strider' is unlike any human I have ever seen. He does things that seem almost……elfin. He even knows our language." Skywise commented, as dusk began to settle over the land.

"Yes. Perhaps there is more to Strider than he lets on. And there might be more to him than even he realizes." Cutter murmured, turning his head when he heard the hobbits begin to snore. 

"I wonder if those Nazgul things are still out there. And if they will try to come after Frodo again." Skywise mused. Cutter shrugged. 

"If what Strider had said was true, then they probably still will. We can only hope we can reach Rivendell before they catch up." Cutter said, quietly. Silently, Skywise agreed, but part of him wondered why Cutter was putting himself in harm's way. After a few hours, three of the hobbits had awakened and were setting about starting a fire.

"What are you three up to now?" Cutter asked, as he looked at the three.

"Getting a fire started so we can cook something. Do you want something to eat?" Sam asked.

"No, thank you. Just be sure to keep that fire small. We can't afford to be spotted by unfriendly eyes." Cutter said, getting nods from the three in understanding. Not even an hour later, Frodo sat bolt upright from where he'd fallen asleep and looked at the small fire his companions had built.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo yelped, in alarm.

"Cookin' some supper. Do you want…………?!" Pippin started, but was stopped when Frodo dashed over and started stamping on the fire in an effort to put it out.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Frodo shouted, as dirt was thrown onto the flames as well. Then a dreaded sound came to their ears; a sound they had been hoping they wouldn't hear. It was the soul-rending screech of the Nazgul. Quickly, Frodo and the others went to the edge of the rocky precipice and looked down. To their horror, they saw the Nazgul moving through the mists towards them.

"The Nazgul! Why didn't we scent them?!" Skywise asked, fear starting anew in his voice.

"I don't know! To the top, everyone! They must not catch us here!" Cutter shouted, as he whipped New Moon out of its sheath and started running. Up and up they ran, till they had reached the top of the ruined watchtower. When they got there, they stood huddled together, watching with wild, fear-filled eyes as the Nazgul emerged from the gloom, their swords bared and ready to kill.

"Back you devils!" Sam suddenly shouted, as he leaped at the Nazgul with a sword Strider had given him earlier in hand. He was batted away effortlessly by the undead.

"Close it up!" Cutter shouted, growling as one Nazgul took a swing at him. He, along with Skywise, Merry, and Pippin, were also knocked aside by the RingWraiths, who were clearing a path for the lead Nazgul to get to Frodo. They could only watch as Frodo backed away, dropping his own sword as he went. In his fear he failed to look backwards and stumbled, falling to the ground with a look of terror on his face. Cutter snarled and rushed forward before Skywise could restrain him, and he stood in front of Frodo with New Moon gripped in both hands. 

"Cutter! Frodo!" Samwise shouted, as he watched the stalwart elf stare down the dreaded Witch King. Frodo stared in wonder at the small elf; an elf who was no bigger than a hobbit, was standing his ground in front of the very Black Breath that could fell an elf twice his size. 

"_What kind of elf is this, that could stand such a dreadful thing standing in front of him?_" Frodo wondered, then let out a yell when the Witch King backhanded the elf chieftain and the standstill was broken. As fear started to take over again, Frodo reached into his breast pocket and felt the One Ring. Seconds later, he vanished from sight again. For a moment, Cutter, though dazed by the blow from the Nazgul leader, thought that the gentle hobbit was safe, but then he heard a scream that told him otherwise. It was a scream he'd heard many times before, and it was one that made his blood boil; it was a scream of agony. With a howl of equal fury, Cutter launched himself at Frodo's assailant, landing on the Nazgul's back with the grace of a wildcat. But, before he could dig New Moon into the grooves between armor plates, Cutter was dislodged from the undead being's back and thrown to the ground. Skywise watched from where the other three hobbits were in horror as one of the other Nazgul removed a knife from his belt and stabbed Cutter in the shoulder with it. This got an identical outcry of pain from Cutter, and there was a mental scream as well. 

/*/ _Tam!_ /*/ Skywise sent, when he felt Cutter's agonized cry. 

/*/ _Fahr_………./*/ Cutter replied, his Send voice almost a sob of pain. Before either of them could react, Strider appeared from nowhere, with a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. At first Skywise instinctively growled and guarded his wounded chief, but then realized something that threw all his previous beliefs on humans out the window; Strider was protecting them! As fiercely as a she-wolf defended her cubs, Strider lashed out against the Nazgul…….and was winning against them! Skywise watched in awe as the Ranger drove the dark beings off.

/*/ _Tam, do you see? Those Nazgul are being driven off! Strider's chasing them off with fire!_ /*/ Skywise Sent, as Cutter looked blearily up at him.

/*/ _Strider is a good person, Fahr. There is much we can learn from him. Much we can learn_…………./*/ Cutter sent, then trailed off when a violent shudder shook him.

"Let me see their wounds." Strider said, quietly, as he looked at Frodo, then Cutter's shoulders. The three hobbits and Wolfrider watched as all the color drained from Strider's face.

"What's wrong with them? Why do they feel so cold?" Skywise asked, afraid for his chief and the gentle Baggins.

"They've both been stabbed by a Morgul blade. We must get to Rivendell quickly. We don't have any time to lose." Strider said, as he picked both of the wounded up and started carrying them away from the ruins. As they rushed through the night, Skywise was ever on the alert, eyes peering keenly into the shadows.

"_This reminds me too much of the night when the Father Tree Holt was destroyed._" Skywise thought, his mind almost bringing into being the threatening heat and light of flames. Despite his dark musings about flames and fire, he, the hobbits, and Strider could hear the Nazgul behind them, their screams bone-chilling and ever too close for comfort.

"Strider, you're a Ranger! Surely you must know some kind of healer's craft!" Samwise shouted.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. They both need Elvish medicine." Strider replied, as Frodo groaned in pain. Cutter, on the other hand, was already unconscious. Then Strider paused and looked around.

"Sam, Skywise, do you know of the athelas plant?" Strider asked, as he gently set the two members of their group down.

"Athelas?" Samwise asked.

"Kingsfoil." Strider said, translating the Elvish word.

"Aye, that's a weed." Sam said, recognizing the name.

"It might help to slow the poison." Strider said, as he and Sam took off. Skywise stood where he was, frozen in shock. Cutter was lying on the ground, deathly pale and still, beside an equally pale Frodo.

/*/ _Tam?_ /*/ Skywise sent.

/*/ _Fahr?_………………_It's cold_…………….._It's so cold_………….._worse than any white cold I have ever felt_……………._help me, Fahr. Please help me. _/*/ Cutter's send voice pleaded, sounding so afraid in that moment, that Skywise could barely recognize the voice as belonging to his chief.

/*/ _I'll help you, Tam. Just hold on. _/*/ Skywise replied, as he started searching for athelas as well. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but was relieved when he saw the concerned faces of Merry and Pippin gazing back at him.

"Are you all right, Skywise?" Pippin asked, worriedly. Skywise shook his head, he could feel his resolve slipping.

"Cutter…………I can feel his pain…………….as keenly as though it were my own………" Skywise said, as tears welled in his eyes. With gentleness only hobbits seemed to have, Merry draped his traveling cloak over Skywise's shoulders and they both guided him over to a seat next to their fallen comrades. Then, just as hopelessness was settling over them, they heard voices. Soft, gentle voices that woke both hobbit and Wolfrider from the call of the shadow.

"**_Frodo, Cutter, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad._**" A female elf said, as she and her male companion walked gracefully into the glade, appearing almost from nowhere before the stunned eyes of Skywise and the hobbits. To Cutter and Frodo, it seemed almost as though both of the elves were bathed in golden light. As soft murmurs were exchanged between the two elves and Strider, Skywise learned that the two elves were named Arwen and Glorfindel. He also learned that they had been searching for them for two days, and that five RingWraiths were behind them.

"Stay here with them. I'll send horses after you." Strider said, as he placed Frodo into the saddle of Arwen's horse.

"No. I am the faster rider. I'll get him there sooner." Arwen replied.

"The road is too dangerous." Strider objected, sounding very worried about her.

"If I can cross the river, then the power of my people will protect them." Arwen argued, as Skywise gazed curiously at them, then at the tall elf that had Cutter in his arms.

"Do not fear, little cousin. The light of the stars will shine upon your friend for many years to come, have no worry of that." Glorfindel assured, when he saw the frightened look in Skywise's wide blue eyes.

"Cutter survived many evils before this, and he will live to see many more before his days are through." Skywise said, but with little hope in his voice. Glorfindel nodded quietly, and watched as Strider and Arwen exchanged a few more words, then she mounted.

"Do not worry, we'll make it." Glorfindel said, reassuringly, as he carefully placed Cutter on his horse, then mounted as well. 

"Take care of him. I'll hunt you down if you don't." Skywise threatened, his gaze strangely very stern.

"Don't worry. I will make certain that no more harm comes to your friend. I promise." Glorfindel said, calmly.

"Ride hard, you two. Don't look back." Strider said, as both elves nodded, spurred their horses into action, and galloped into the night.

"What're you doing?! They're six days from Rivendell! They'll never make it!" Samwise shouted, in alarm.

"_They must. They must make it to Rivendell_………._they must!_" Skywise thought, hoping against hope that the two elves would reach Rivendell in time.

For several days, Arwen and Glorfindel raced against time. Through woods and hilly plain they raced, all the while with the Nazgul closing in. Cutter gasped as each impact of the horse's hooves to the earth sent shockwaves of pain through him. Faintly, Cutter could hear the Nazgul riding close behind them, closing in for the kill, and hoped that the tall elves knew what they were doing. He wasn't aware of time passing; all he was aware of was the pain and the growing cold. Then he heard a voice, a gentler voice than the one that had been calling to him had been.

"**_Cutter, lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad._**" The voice commanded, as warm light entered Cutter, driving back the darkness and healing him both inside and out.

/*/ _Who are you? Where am I?_ /*/ Cutter sent, now feeling new strength flow into him as well.

/*/ _I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, and you are in my domain. Sleep now, young chieftain. We'll speak later._ /*/ the voice replied, in kind, as Cutter relaxed and drifted into normal slumber.

Skywise watched as Elrond did what he could to help Cutter.

"Will he be all right?" Skywise asked, worriedly. 

"He will be, but he's got to remain still for awhile. Glorfindel got him here just in time. Any later and the poison would have spread to his heart. This one has got a strong will. Any other elf would have succumbed to the poison long before." Elrond said, as he ungracefully wiped some sweat from his brow with his tunic sleeve.

"Do you use your own strength to heal?" Skywise asked, noticing the tired look in the elf lord's eyes.

"In some ways I do. Most of the time I rely on herbal lore and more direct approaches." Elrond replied, as he led a reluctant Skywise out of the room and down the hall.

"Cutter's mate, Leetah, is a healer. She uses only her own strength to heal. Her first positive contact with my tribe was when she healed a tribesman of ours." Skywise said, as he walked along, trying to get his mind off of what had happened to Cutter.

"I take it that things didn't go well between them on their first meeting?" Elrond asked, sounding slightly amused. Skywise grinned slightly and shook his head.

"Nope. And then there was Rayek to deal with, and he was a pain in the wolf's rear end, have no doubt about that!" Skywise said, with a short laugh. 

"I'm sure. I had trouble courting my own wife in the beginning. But let's leave that between you and me, okay?" Elrond said, thoroughly enjoying talking to the smaller elf. 

"Okay." Skywise agreed, then jumped out of the way when someone approached to talk to Elrond. 

"Mithrandir. On your way to see the elf chieftain?" Elrond asked.

"Yes. And I take it that this is his companion?" an elderly looking human asked, as he looked down upon Skywise. Elrond nodded.

"This is Skywise. He is the close friend and confidant to Cutter." Elrond said, as he introduced Skywise to the old man.

"Pleased to meet you, Skywise. I have heard that your chief was brave enough to stand up to the Witch King. Is that true?" Mithrandir asked, not unkindly.

"It is true. Cutter stood up to that undead creature just as surely as he'd killed Madcoil, several turns of the seasons back. He's as stubborn and hot-blooded as his father, sometimes." Skywise said, feeling that he could trust this strange old human. Mithrandir smiled a strange, sad, yet knowing smile, almost as though he knew what had happened to Cutter's father. 

"Yet your chief must have inherited some of his courage as well, or he would never have done that. So, what are you and Cutter doing here, so far from home?" Mithrandir asked, with some curiosity in his dark eyes.

"Cutter and I left home to find our scattered kin. We ran into the hobbits and Strider by accident. I have the feeling that our original quest is going to be put on hold for awhile. Am I right when I say that?" Skywise asked, as he looked up at the old man.

"You could be. As it is now, you and your friend will be hunted down, since you now know what it is that Frodo is carrying. But all will be decided at the Council. Right, Elrond?" Mithrandir asked, as he turned his attention to the pensive Lord of Rivendell.

"Indeed it will, Gandalf. Some way or another, the fate of the Ring……and Ringbearer, will be decided at the Council." Elrond said, looking and sounding tired again, as his thoughts turned again to the Ring. 

"Sir, now I'm confused. What is your name? First he's calling you Mithrandir, then he's calling you Gandalf. Is Mithrandir your soul name?" Skywise asked, surprising both wizard and elf lord. Then Mithrandir chuckled, amused by the young elf's confusion.

"Mithrandir is what the elves usually call me, Master Skywise. My true name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. The name Mithrandir, or 'Grey Wanderer' is more of a nickname than anything else." Gandalf explained. Skywise nodded slowly in understanding. Then he turned and gave Elrond a questioning look.

"Lord Elrond, there is something I would like to know about Strider; is he part elf or something? He thinks and acts so much like the elves I have seen here." Skywise said, earning a surprised look from the elf lord. Then Elrond composed himself and gave the younger elf a warm smile.

"_This young one is going to prove to be a handful! If only we had enough time to teach him the things those of Imladris have been able to learn. But these are dark times, and the time we elves had thought to be limitless is running out. And our only hope lies in the two small hands of one halfling from the Shire._" Elrond thought, grimly.

"Well, there is some elf blood in Strider somewhere, since some of his background is linked to that of my own bloodline." Elrond replied, then added, "And to add to it, he lived most of his life here, before leaving to become a Ranger."

"Oh………..That explains a lot. So, when's the council?" Skywise asked, curiously.

"When Master Baggins and Master Cutter are awake and about. That is when the Council will be held. Until then, rest up. There won't be much time to, when you leave from here." Gandalf advised. Skywise's expression sobered and he nodded in understanding, remembering all too well the danger he and the others had faced on Weathertop. 

Author's Note!

Sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense! It's just that I am trying to remember all that had happened during the movie, Fellowship of the Ring, and also think of ways to make this crossover work. I hope it wasn't too confusing! ^ ^;;

Gemini


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Council of Elrond, and the Fellowship of the Ring

A few mornings later, when Cutter and Frodo were finally able to get out of bed and move around, Elrond summoned Frodo, Skywise, and Cutter to the council. Cutter sat and tried not to stare as folk from different parts of the land came and sat in a circle around a stone pedestal. He was somewhat startled when a tall, red-haired elf walked over to him.

"You needn't look so astonished, little cousin. There are many other people in Middle Earth, after all." The elf said, as he placed a four-fingered hand on Cutter's shoulder, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"Indeed. What's your name? You appear to be an elf more akin to us." Cutter said, speaking with an eloquence he didn't even know he had.

"My name is Tyldak. I have heard much about you and your courageous stand against the Nazgul during my short stay here." The tall elf replied, as Cutter smiled and managed to look rather abashed by all the positive attention he was getting. 

"Cutter has always been a little more foolhardy than he should be. He gets that from his father." Skywise quipped, getting a rather dirty look from Cutter as a response. Tyldak laughed.

"I guess most people who know me would say that about me as well. I also have a bit of a rash streak in me, or so my caregivers often said when I was younger." Tyldak said, watching as each group of the Free Peoples sat down in their designated spots.

"Tyldak, who all is here at this council? Most of these weren't here yesterday." Skywise said, giving the taller elf a curious look as he did so.

"Ah, let's see…..There's Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his traveling companions. Gimli, son of Gloin; Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor; Elrond, Glorfindel, Gandalf, and Strider. That appears to be the heads and tails of it, though there are some here that I have not seen in many a season." Tyldak said, as Elrond motioned for them all to sit down. 

"Travelers from distant lands, friends of old. You all have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will either stand together, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate. This one doom." Elrond said, his regal voice carrying strongly through the courtyard. Cutter listened and watched as each of the visitors was addressed by the Lord of Rivendell, and looked closely at each of them. Legolas appeared to be strong and young (by Elven standards) but had a sort of haughtiness in his persona. Gimli was also haughty and proud, in his own rough, Dwarvish way, and seemed to carry a distrust that was directed at elves in general.

"_I don't think we're going to get along very well with that one._" Cutter thought, then wondered why he'd even thought that to begin with. It wasn't like he knew what Elrond had planned. Then he glanced at Boromir; he didn't like the look in the man's eyes at all.

/*/ _Fahr, are you getting a bad feeling about that Boromir person like I am?_ /*/ Cutter sent, as he kept his eyes on Boromir.

/*/ _Yes. There is something wrong with him. We'd better stick close to Frodo, just in case. He's got the look of one who should not be trusted. He isn't like Strider. _/*/ Skywise replied, with grim certainty.

/*/ _I agree with you both. There is something odd about Lord Boromir, make no mistake._/*/ Tyldak's voice said, in an open send across the circle.

/*/ _I apologize, Tyldak! I had forgotten that quickly that you are like Skywise and me!_/*/ Cutter sent, suddenly a little fearful that the strange elf had heard Skywise's soul name.

/*/ _Think nothing of it. In fact, I should be apologizing to you, since I did interrupt an obviously private conversation. Will you forgive me for that lapse in etiquette?_/*/ Tyldak asked, sounding a little embarrassed by his rude interruption.

/*/ _Don't worry about it, Tyldak. If anything, I think we can trust you more than we can trust Boromir. At any rate, at least we can be thankful that he's not an elf!_ /*/ Skywise sent, answering for his chief. Then the three of them turned their attention back to the meeting when they heard Elrond call on Frodo to step forward and place the Ring on the pedestal. Hesitantly, Frodo stood and walked slowly to the center of the gathering, placing what appeared to be a simple, plain gold ring onto the stone platform. An oppressive hush fell over the gathering for a moment, as all of those that had come at Elrond's request gazed upon the ring.

"Isildur's Bane…………." Tyldak muttered, with some fear in his voice. Skywise noticed when Strider flinched at the name 'Isildur'.

"_Is 'Isildur' Strider's soul name? If so, then why did he flinch just now? The name wasn't used in malice or hatred._" Skywise thought, then listened as Boromir suddenly started talking.

"So it is true……….This is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, your lands are kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" Boromir said, passionately.

"That is folly, human. If it is true that this ring is as dangerous as Lord Elrond says, then men shouldn't be entrusted with it." Cutter said, wisely, earning himself a very slight nod of approval from Elrond for his words. Then Strider spoke up as well.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider said, quietly. Boromir's passionate expression turned into a sneer.

"And what would a Ranger or a half-grown elf know of this matter?" Boromir asked, derisively. To Cutter and Strider's surprise, Legolas stood up from his seat, indignation written clearly on his fair features.

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said, with a bit of bite behind his words, his haughtiness falling away like a discarded cloak. Boromir looked at Strider with some disbelief mixed into his sarcastic look.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's Heir?" Boromir asked.

"Aragorn? And here I thought humans only had one name. This is getting even harder to understand." Cutter muttered, as he rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

/*/ _Don't worry, Cutter. I'll explain everything to you and Skywise later, as best as I can. I have the feeling that not all has been told to you yet._ /*/ Tyldak sent, as he watched the pained expression return to Strider's features with more of a vengeance. 

"And he is the heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added, his eyes burning with some barely contained anger. 

"**_Havo dad, Legolas._**" Strider, or should I say, Aragorn said, with some of the pain in his voice, as well. Cutter cast a sympathetic look at Aragorn; he knew somewhat what Aragorn was going through. With noticeable reluctance, Legolas did as he was told and sat back down, but he didn't look very pleased about it. With a snort, Boromir recovered from his surprise.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said, coldly, as he sat back in his seat.

"You may think so, human, but a tribe with no true leader will fall to pieces just as certainly as pottery upon impact with a stone floor. This 'Gondor' place can't be as great as you think it is, if even it is threatened by the presence of this small bit of metal." Cutter said, with every bit as much bite in his words as Legolas had had in his voice, as he stood and motioned to the Ring. Unbeknownst to Cutter, Skywise was looking proudly at him from his seat.

"_Joyleaf would have been so proud._" Skywise thought, as his chief sat back down, and he gave him a slight pat on the back for those words. Boromir gave Cutter a scornful look before Gandalf spoke up.

"Aragorn and Cutter are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, in agreement with the two.

"Then you only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said, looking like he just wanted the council to be over with.

"Then what're we waitin' for?!" Gimli suddenly asked, as he jumped up from his seat with his axe raised. He brought it down with such a force that the Ring should have been at least cut in half, but, as though in mockery of the strength of the Dwarf, the axe shattered and the Ring was untouched. 

"I don't believe it…………………" Skywise muttered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said, not noticing when Frodo winced and placed a hand to his head.

"Are you all right, Frodo?" Cutter asked.

"I'm fine, Cutter. Just a bit of a headache, that's all." Frodo replied, with a weak smile. 

"I have the feeling that you are not telling me the whole truth, Frodo, but I will not pressure you for an answer." Cutter said, as he put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Thank you, Cutter." Frodo said, honestly, then they both turned their attention back to the meeting.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland that is riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with a thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said, standing an pacing in front of the council, and casting a gloating look at Cutter as he used Cutter's own words against him.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas snapped, standing up again and glaring directly into Boromir's eyes.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted, as he too stood, his eyes blazing as he got into the debate as well. Skywise smirked when he saw Tyldak roll his eyes.

/*/_ Here we go again._/*/ Tyldak sent, as a huge argument erupted between elves, men, and dwarves.

/*/ _Does this happen often, Tyldak?_ /*/ Skywise asked.

/*/ _More often than even I care to admit. Every time elves and dwarves cross paths, disagreements, and even wars, erupt. Men, more often than not, are dragged into the middle of it every time. When will they ever learn?_ /*/ Tyldak said, his send voice exasperated as he watched the 'disagreement' escalate almost into blows. Then a small, wavering voice rose, as Frodo stood and approached the center of the gathering.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo shouted, as the commotion died down, and all at the council, including Elrond, stared at him in disbelief.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor……….though…………..I do not know the way." Frodo said, with uncertainty in his voice. Gandalf gazed sadly at him from across the circle (he'd stood up to see if he could break up the fight between the three groups).

"Frodo, if you will let us, Skywise and I can help you on your journey." Cutter offered, as he and Skywise stood beside him.

"But…………what about your own quest? Your missing kin?" Frodo asked, stunned that the two small elves were offering to help.

"Frodo, I'd told you and Strider that my quest will be put on hold, till this problem with the Ring is resolved. I have already conferred with Skywise and he agrees with me. Besides, if this world is destroyed by this 'Dark Lord' then there won't be any kin to find, will there?" Cutter asked, with a slight smile. Frodo stared at him for a moment, then he smiled, grateful tears welling in his eyes.

"Thank you, Cutter, Skywise." Frodo said, voicing his gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Frodo. 'Sides, I've gotta come along and keep Cutter out of trouble, anyway. I promised Leetah." Skywise said, matter-of-factly, receiving a playful shove from his chief as a response to that.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, as he too stood alongside Frodo. Then Tyldak strode over, and kneeled before Frodo.

"I may not know you very well, small one, but your courage is something I cannot ignore nor deny. I, Tyldak of Blue Mountain, will also come with you. If you will have me, that is." Tyldak said, with a smile. Frodo nodded, and watched as Tyldak stood again and took his place beside Gandalf, Cutter, and Skywise.

"By life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn vowed, as he took a place in the group going to Mordor.

"And you have my bow." Legolas volunteered, much to the dismay of his peers.

"And my axe." Gimli added, getting a look of chagrin from Legolas as a response. Then Boromir stood and walked over to the group.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If it be the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

"That's the first honorable thing you've said all morning." Skywise muttered, directing a heated glare at Boromir while he was at it. Before Boromir could think of a rebuke, Samwise burst onto the scene, rushing over to, then standing beside, Frodo and crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Samwise said, stalwartly. Elrond managed an amused smile over his serious expression. 

"No indeed! It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you're not." Elrond said, getting an embarrassed look from Sam, and chuckles of amusement from the group behind him.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry's voice shouted, as he suddenly dashed over, with Pippin on his tail, and joined the group. Elrond gave them both a flustered look.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said, as he took up a similar pose near Frodo, arms crossed over his chest.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Pippin stated, as more stifled laughter came from Cutter and Skywise. Merry gave Pippin an unreadable look.

"Then that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered, not even aware when Elrond cast his wise grey eyes over the group.

"Twelve companions………….So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond announced.

"Great! So………..where're we goin'?" Pippin asked, as Cutter slapped a hand to his face in exasperation. The next morning, the newly made Fellowship left Rivendell. As Cutter left the dwelling of Elrond, he was determined to not look back. His mind was made up; the quest of the Ring, and the journey to Mordor, was his quest now. 

"Well, New Moon, it looks like the fate of Middle Earth is on you now." Cutter murmured, as he glanced at his ever faithful sword then back up at the path before him.

"The road goes ever, ever on……………" Cutter sang, softly, getting more than a few startled looks from Frodo and the rest for that.

"Where have you heard that song before, Cutter?" Frodo asked, looking especially touched by that moment.

"My mother sang it once……….long ago. It seemed right, somehow, to sing it now." Cutter murmured, as they turned west.

"It's perfect for this occasion." Frodo said, with a wan smile, before they both turned their attention back to the road ahead of them. Their long quest had begun. 

Author's Note!

Before there is any confusion, the Tyldak in this story is the unaltered version, so, in other words, he's a normal glider, and not a bat-elf. More plot twists on the way, so stay tuned!

Gemini ^ ^


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Pass of Caradhras and the Mines of Moria

Cutter watched in amusement as Pippin and Merry took sword lessons from Boromir. They had been on the road to Mordor for a few days now, and Cutter and Skywise were finally getting used to traveling with the strange, mixed group. During that time, in quieter moments, Tyldak and Gandalf related the legends and myths surrounding the One Ring to the Wolfriders.

"It's hard to believe that all of that happened while our ancestors were busy fighting for survival. Maybe the One Ring has a place in what had happened to our own kin as well." Skywise murmured, thoughtfully.

"Who knows? Nothing is as simple as it used to be. The hobbits are evidence enough of that." Cutter said, smirking when he saw the two hobbits trick, then topple, Boromir; crying 'For the Shire!' all the while.

"Hang on, Pippin! I'll save you!" Skywise shouted, jokingly, as he leaped into the melee. Cutter laughed as Aragorn went to break up the wrestling match, and ended up on his back for his efforts. The moment was cut short by Legolas and Tyldak's warning cries.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, his words echoed by Tyldak as they all dove for cover. They had barely gotten completely hidden before a mass of pitch-black crows flew over the area; their wings creating a deafening roar as they moved overhead.

// _What is going on?.!_ // Cutter sent, trying an open Send to Legolas for the first time.

// _Apparently we're being watched. I think Gandalf has the same suspicions._ // Legolas replied, although a bit shakily at first, since he wasn't used to Sending like Cutter and Skywise were. When the black birds had flown on, Gandalf confirmed Legolas' suspicions.

"They were spies of Saruman. The path to the south is being watched." Gandalf said, after a few moments.

"Gandalf, who is Saruman? That is the one thing you have neglected to tell us since we left Rivendell." Cutter said, wanting to know so he could better understand the situation. Gandalf only sighed, and gave Cutter a pained look.

"Saruman is the leader of the Istari, or 'wizards' as you would probably call us. He's the wisest and most powerful of our number. Unfortunately, he has turned to the side of Mordor. He will do anything to hinder us." Gandalf said, effectively answering Cutter's question.

"I see. So, what do we do now?" Cutter again asked.

"We make for the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf replied, as he pointed his staff at the snowy mountain just ahead of them. It took several days to reach even the summit of the mountain Gandalf was leading them over, yet the Wolfriders never complained...Well, at least not vocally.

// _Stinking snow! Why couldn't we have gone the way Gandalf wanted to?_ // Skywise Sent, with a sour expression on his face as they plodded onwards.

// _You heard what Gandalf had said, Skywise. Saruman the White is watching the southern paths. From here we have two choices; the Pass of Caradhras, or the Mines of Moria. Either one is an unfavorable choice, in my honest opinion. _// Tyldak replied, ever so patiently.

// _Tyldak, why is the name 'Moria' said with such dread? What is it that had even Gandalf wary of the place?_ // Cutter asked, as he looked around at the bleak surroundings.

// _Something horrible was uncovered there. I don't know what it was, though, but the very land around Moria screamed in horror when it emerged. I hope we can make it through the mountain pass without trouble. _// Tyldak said, seriously, then turned his head when Frodo started tumbling down the slope.

"Frodo!" Cutter called, with some concern, as he rushed over to the fallen hobbit. He got there just as Aragorn did.

"Are you all right, Frodo?" Aragorn asked, as he helped the hobbit up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Frodo replied, then felt for the Ring, to make sure it was still on the chain around his neck. He almost panicked when he found that it wasn't. Cutter looked up when a soft clinking sound was heard, and was dismayed when he saw that Boromir had found the Ring.

"Boromir." Cutter said, half-growling as he watched the man admire the Ring.

"It is amazing how we have to suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...So small..." Boromir murmured, softly, as the Ringspell started to take effect.

"Boromir! Give the Ring back to Frodo." Aragorn ordered, breaking the hold the Ring had had over Boromir; for the moment, anyway. Boromir immediately came to himself, pasted on a fake smile, then gave Frodo the Ring.

"I care not." Boromir said, to no one in particular, as he ruffled Frodo's hair, then strode off.

"I'll bet." Cutter muttered, still eyeing the man distrustfully, as they continued on their way. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the midst of a howling snowstorm. Legolas and Tyldak walked lightly over the fresh snow, while their compatriots floundered through it. There were a few grumbles of malcontent, but those were mainly from Cutter, Skywise, and Gimli. The whole group stopped when Legolas paused on a ledge. It was then that the sound of chanting could be heard floating faintly through the air.

"There's a foul voice in the air." Legolas stated, his voice almost drowned out by the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted, with some alarm in his voice.

"Great. So this 'Saruman' person can control the weather now, too?" Skywise grumbled, his mood darkening with that bit of news. Seconds later, they found themselves buried under a deep layer of snow. As they dug themselves out, the two Wolfriders could hear the rest of the Fellowship debating on what they should do now. To their surprise, they could hear the voice of a very concerned Boromir the loudest.

"We can't go any further! This will be the death of the hobbits! We must try to make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted, as he held a violently shivering Merry and Pippin close to him.

"We can't go through Rohan, it'll take us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"Gandalf, if we can't go over the mountain, then let's go through it! Let's go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested, as a look of dread spread across Gandalf's features.

"Gandalf, as much as I hate to admit it, Lord Boromir does have a point. The hobbits can't take this kind of cold." Tyldak stated, looking decidedly as worried as Gandalf was about taking the path through the Mine.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf said, after a few moments. Frodo glanced around; looking at his freezing cousins, at Samwise, and then at the Wolfriders. When he looked back at Gandalf, there was some resolve in his deep blue eyes.

"We go through the Mine." Frodo said, calmly.

"So be it." Gandalf murmured, looking as though his death warrant had just been read to him. It took some time to descend from Caradhras, but the going was a little easier on the exhausted group than the ascent had been. By the time they had reached what Gimli had identified as the 'Walls of Moria', even the hardy Wolfriders were ready to bed down for the night.

"I feel almost as though we've been going around in circles." Skywise muttered, as he sat down and rubbed his sore feet.

"I am inclined to agree with you." Cutter agreed, sourly, as he watched the rest of the Fellowship take a moment to rest.

"When Gandalf had said that there would be very little time to rest on this trip, he wasn't kidding! I think we've covered more ground on this journey than we did when we left the troll caves for the dry land beyond." Skywise said, as he reclined back; scowling when he found a few rocks under him.

"Troll caves? You mean you actually escaped from troll caves with your entire tribe intact? How did you manage that?" Legolas asked, having overheard the conversation and was now gazing intently at the Wolfriders.

"We didn't exactly escape from the caves, per se. You see, the trolls in the land we came from are cowards in the greatest sense of the word. They saw that we had weapons, and didn't raise much of a fuss while we were there. We left without fear of being attacked." Cutter explained, but silently added, "_But betrayal was another story_..."

"Truly strange. You and your people must have been through a lot. Even after all of the struggles against the darkness here, it still amazes me that there are yet lands that have not been touched by the Shadow." Legolas mused, as he turned to watch Gandalf try to locate the entrance of Moria. They all watched as a gap in the clouds allowed moonlight and starlight to shine through onto the stone wall; and as a door, outlined in silver light, appeared from nowhere.

"Isn't that a pretty sight?" Skywise asked, impressed by what he saw.

"Ye ain't seen nothin' yet, laddie. Just wait till you've seen the Mine itself!" Gimli whispered, pleased that the young elf was so impressed by just the door.

"What does it say, Gandalf?" Boromir asked; sounding honestly curious.

"It reads; This is the Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf replied, as he pointed up at the engraved Elvish letters that had appeared over the door itself.

"What does it mean?" Samwise asked, tiredly.

"It's fairly simple. If you're a friend, you speak the password and the door will open." Gandalf stated, then launched right into an incantation of some sort...Nothing happened. A little over an hour later, Gandalf was still at it, and the rest of the Fellowship was sitting around, waiting. Waiting for either the door to open, or for Gandalf to finally give up and suggest some other way to get to Mordor.

"Are we having fun yet?" Skywise muttered, with sarcasm heavily laced in his voice. He got a unanimous 'No' from everyone else, including Frodo and even Gimli. Nearby, Pippin threw stones into the dark lake that was situated close by; trying to drive off the boredom that now consumed his companions. Aragorn stopped him in mid-throw.

"Do not disturb the waters." Aragorn whispered, as he warily eyed the small body of water. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Having noticed Aragorn's unease, Cutter stood and peered closely at the black water.

"What's wrong, Strider?" Cutter asked, having found nothing unusual in the water.

"There's something in this pool." Aragorn said, as Boromir, Sam, and Merry watched the water as well. Behind them, Gandalf finally gave up and sat down; grumbling in disgust at being defeated by a simple door. Then Frodo stood from where he'd been sitting, and looked thoughtfully at the inscription.

"It's a riddle." Frodo murmured, as he started to figure it out, unaware that the water in the lake was starting to move on its own. By now, even Legolas, Tyldak, and Gimli were watching the lake in growing alarm.

"What's a riddle, Frodo?" Skywise questioned, as he stood alongside the Ringbearer.

"The inscription above the door...Speak friend, and enter...Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked, as he turned to the wizard for advice.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied, simply. To their surprise, the door opened in response to the simple word.

"Great. Just like the caverns back in the old forest." Skywise muttered, dryly; disgust coloring his every word. Just then, the rest of the Fellowship had noticed that the door was open; and were following Gandalf inside.

"This place smells of death." Cutter said, wrinkling his nose as the faint smell of decay reached it.

"Cutter's right. This isn't a mine...it's a tomb." Boromir said, agreeing with Cutter for the first time during the journey. All around them, the long-dead bodies of dwarves lay where they had fallen; their mummified remains coated in a thick layer of dust. This sight got a cry of anguish from Gimli.

"_All of his kin are gone. Poor Gimli._" Cutter thought, somberly, as he placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Nearby, Legolas was inspecting one of the bodies; his face taking on a grimace of disgust when he came to his conclusion.

"Goblins." Legolas whispered, his voice filled with loathing. All too quickly, things began to happen; just as they were coming back out of the Mine, the dark being that lived in the lake snatched Frodo. With fierce determination, the Fellowship fought to get the hobbit free, all the while getting driven back into the mine.

"Into the Mine!" Gandalf shouted, once they had gotten Frodo out of the monster's clutches, and they had raced to get away from it...only to have the way out destroyed behind them. When the last of the debris had finished falling, Gandalf somehow summoned light from his staff, and turned to address the shaken Fellowship.

"We now have only one choice before us; we go through the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...There are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said, as he walked to the front, and started leading the group through the darkness.

"This kind of situation is far too familiar..." Cutter murmured, as he walked along beside Legolas and Skywise.

"I'm sure it is." Legolas agreed, not enjoying this part of the trip in the slightest. For many hours on end, the Fellowship traversed the dark, silent expanse of the Dwarvish mine. As they did so, Skywise looked up and around; silently marveling at the immensity of it.

"Gimli, are all Dwarf mines like this one?" Skywise finally asked, curiously.

"There are some that are similar, but they are not as big or as deep as Moria." Gimli replied, with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"To be quite blunt with you, I don't care how big or how deep it is. I just want to get away from this place of slaughter...I want to have an open sky or a forest over my head again." Cutter said, longingly.

"I can definitely agree with that." Legolas said, still looking decidedly uneasy about being so deep underground.

"It doesn't make much difference to me, since Blue Mountain is basically the same principle as Moria; only we built up, instead of down." Tyldak added, as he carefully stepped over the dried carcass of a dwarf.

"Boromir, what is your Gondor place like?" Cutter asked, trying to forget the fact that he was now deep underground.

"Gondor is a realm unlike any other. It has been the home of many brave men, like King Erendil, the Stewards of Gondor, and yes, even Isildur before his fall could be counted among them. Gondor was once a mighty kingdom, but the forces of Mordor have overrun much of it over time. All that is left is the White Tower, or Minas Tirith as it is better known..." Boromir said, trailing off when the group stopped in front of two openings in the solid rock wall.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf murmured; his voice so soft that even Cutter had to strain his ears in order to hear him. Once again, the group had to sit down and wait, this time it wasn't to find a way to open a door, but it was to find their way through one of two doors. Cutter looked up when he heard some movement behind them, and looked back in time to see something jump from boulder to boulder in the almost pitch black areas beyond the light of Gandalf's staff.

"What do you see?" Skywise asked, as Frodo looked in that direction as well.

"I don't know...It didn't look like any creature I had ever seen before." Cutter whispered, then turned and walked over to Gandalf. Frodo and Skywise were quick to follow.

"Gandalf, we saw something move down there." Frodo said, as he sat down beside the wizard, and the two Wolfriders seated themselves in front of him.

"That was Gollum." Gandalf replied, simply, as he took slow, thoughtful pulls from his pipe.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked, sounding as though he couldn't believe that.

"What's a gollum? Some sort of cave creature?" Skywise asked. Gandalf shook his head.

"Gollum was a creature Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, met in the Misty Mountains a long time ago. He's been following us for several days." Gandalf stated, thoughtfully.

"Why? Why would it come from the 'Misty Mountains' to follow us?" Cutter questioned, as he again looked in the direction that Gollum was coming from.

"The Ring. It is the reason he follows us so closely. He hates, and loves the Ring; as he hates and loves himself." Gandalf explained.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him." Frodo murmured, earning himself an almost aghast look from Gandalf for that remark.

"Pity? Pity is what stayed Bilbo's hand." Gandalf rebuked; yet his expression softened when he saw fear and doubt beginning to resurface on Frodo's face.

"I wish Bilbo had never found the Ring...and I wish it had never come to me." Frodo whispered, as tears shimmered in his eyes, yet refused to fall.

"So do all people who come upon such times, but it is not for them to decide. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, just as you were meant to have it. And that is a very comforting thought." Gandalf said, with a kindly, yet sad, smile. Then his eyes brightened.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf said, looking genuinely pleased that the way had been revealed, at last.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, as he and the rest of the Fellowship stood to follow Gandalf.

"No, it's just that the air doesn't smell as foul down here." Gandalf said, as he started leading the way down the correct passage.

"You're right about that. How you could have noticed that before us is beyond me!" Cutter commented, as he also noticed what Gandalf had been talking about. Gandalf merely chuckled, and led the way through the darkness again. When they finally left the narrow stairways and passages behind, they found themselves in a huge space that had massive stone columns.

"Now, to give us a little more light...Behold the great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced, as the light at the end of his staff grew, and revealed the true immensity of the ancient Dwarvish city.

"Now there's an eye-opener, make no mistake." Samwise muttered, speaking up for the first time since they had entered Moria.

"You've got that right..." Skywise murmured in agreement, as they all gazed with wonder-filled eyes at the fine stonework.

"This place makes me feel very small, indeed." Tyldak said, voicing the wonder he was evidently feeling. Legolas, meanwhile, still looked uncomfortable about the whole situation, but he kept his opinions to himself. Before anything more could be said, Gimli uttered a cry and dashed off; heading towards a small room at the end of a row of columns.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, startled by the Dwarf's sudden movement, and gave chase. They arrived just as Gimli kneeled, sobbing brokenly at the feet of a stone sarcophagus.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria...He is dead, Gimli." Gandalf said, sadly, as he placed a consoling hand on the Dwarf's shoulder.

"They didn't stand a chance." Tyldak murmured, as he lightly touched the finely carved stone lid.

// _Such a cruel fate. This isn't the Way at all. _// Skywise sent, as Cutter nodded in agreement, they all watched as Gandalf gently removed a heavy, leather-bound book from the dried corpse of a Dwarf, and opened it.

"Balin, Son of Fundin is proclaimed Lord of Moria...Found Mithril..." Gandalf murmured, as he began to read over the runic writing in the old journal.

// _Tyldak, what is mithril? _// Cutter asked, Sending so he wouldn't disturb Gandalf.

// _Mithril is the most precious ore in Middle Earth. It is as beautiful as normal silver, yet as hard as dragon scales. I heard tell that Bilbo, Frodo's uncle, had a shirt that was made from mithril given to him by the Dwarves of Lonely Mountain. I don't know what became of it, though. _// Tydlak replied, then returned his attention to what Gandalf was reading.

"They have taken the west hall...We cannot get out...drums, drums in the deep...They are coming..." Gandalf read aloud, as the runes scrawled off, signaling when the writer had died.

"It sounds like such an ominous warning." Skywise said, as he gazed solemnly at the dried corpses around them.

"It does." Cutter agreed, as he also placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The moment was broken by sudden, and very loud, crashing and banging near them. They all turned and saw Pippin standing near an old well, with a headless corpse near him. Then the corpse was gone; dragged down by the heavy chain that had been tied around it. Pippin flinched every time the corpse struck something on it's way down, until it could no longer be heard by the Fellowship. Then everyone, including Legolas, Tyldak, Cutter, and Skywise gave the hobbit an irritated look.

"Fool of a Took! Why don't you go ahead and throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf muttered, speaking for the rest of the Fellowship when he said that. He was about to turn away from the young hobbit when, deep in the dark mine below them, a slow drumbeat started.

"Pippin, I think you've just awakened what killed these Dwarves!" Cutter said, as he went to the front, and started to unsheathe his sword.

"Cutter! Look at New Moon!" Skywise yelped.

"What? What about it?" Cutter asked, confusedly; giving Skywise a questioning glance.

"It's glowing!" Skywise again shouted. Cutter then looked down, and saw that what Skywise had just said was true; the blade of New Moon was glowing a bright blue.

"Then that makes it a true Elvish blade...I knew there was more to you than met the eye, Cutter Kinseeker." Legolas said, with a slight smile, as he moved forward to help block the door. Screams and yowls filled the air as the dwarf-killers approached; bringing with them one more horror the Wolfriders had never faced before.

"They've got a cave troll!" Boromir muttered, ducking back into the room just as some arrows impacted into the door and bounced off of the stone walls around him.

"So? They've got one of Picknose's kind. What's that got to do with us?" Skywise asked, as he unsheathed his own sword.

"Skywise, I don't think this troll is the kind you have in mind." Tyldak said, as he watched Aragorn and Boromir barricade the door, then stood alongside Legolas with his bow; ready to fire an arrow at any orc that dared to break through.

"Let 'em come! There's still a Dwarf in Moria that draws breath!" Gimli shouted, boldly, as he jumped onto the sarcophagus' lid and stood there, his axe raised and ready for a fight. In front of him, on the floor, the four hobbits stood, with their own swords bared. Cutter and Skywise held ground between them and the archers; ready to protect their friends. Even Gandalf had his sword held at ready in his hands. They all watched tensely as the door bent, buckled, and finally broke; letting the deluge of Orcs flood in. Along with them, a huge monstrosity of a troll entered as well.

"Oh puckernuts..." Skywise muttered, before the battle began in earnest. With loud battle cries, Aragorn and Boromir attacked and their cries were joined by bone-chilling howls from Cutter and Skywise. Arrows buzzed like angry bees from the bows of Legolas and Tyldak; striking many of their attackers with just as much ferocity.

"Frodo!" Cutter yelped, when he saw the hobbits get scattered like bowling pins. With a frightened cry, Frodo ducked behind one of the huge stone columns in an effort to get away from the troll.

"Ayooah!" Skywise cried, as he leaped onto the monster's back and drove his sword into the back of its' neck. The troll merely grunted, and tried to dislodge the tenacious elf, while the rest of the Fellowship waited for an opportunity to strike. Tyldak turned when he heard something hit the orc nearest him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Samwise muttered, as he gave his trusty frying pan (that of which now sported a nice-sized dent) an apologetic look, before casting it aside and retrieving his fallen sword.

"Good work, Master Gamgee!" Tyldak chortled, taking the time to grin at Sam's ingenuity. Samwise merely shrugged, then blocked a blow from one of the attacking Orcs. Frodo, in the meantime, was still trying to evade blows from the angry troll; yelping when it almost caught him.

"Use your sword, Frodo!" Cutter shouted, as he seemingly appeared from nowhere and slashed at the troll's face; making it reel back in pain.

"I...I can't, Cutter. I don't have the courage you and Skywise do." Frodo stammered, as true terror stole into his wide blue eyes.

"Puckernuts and Dreamberries, don't talk nonsense! If you allow your fear to take over your heart, then what is to keep this Fellowship from failing in its' task?.!" Cutter asked, then added, "This world is depending on us, Frodo. Your people in the Shire, my pack in the Sun Village; all of them are depending on this 'Fellowship' to destroy that which you carry. If we fail, then who will save them? Trust in the strength you have within you, and in those around you...And that alone will pull you through." It took a moment for Cutter's words to sink into Frodo's mind, but, when they did, a slight glimmer of hope reappeared in his eyes.

"What should we do? That troll outweighs us." Frodo said, as he held Sting at ready.

"True, but what we lack in strength, we make up for in speed. Move at my signal." Cutter said, as he crouched low; ready to spring.

"All right." Frodo murmured, as he did the same; trusting in Cutter's instincts.

// _Now!_ // Cutter Sent, forgetting in that split second that Frodo wasn't an elf. For a brief moment, Frodo reeled back a little in surprise, then quickly recovered himself and charged with the Wolfrider chieftain.

"Ayooah!" Cutter howled, as he drove New Moon deep into the troll's arm. The monster roared in pain as one Elvish blade, and then another, bit into either arm.

"Nice going, Baggins!" Gimli cheered, under his breath, as he, Tyldak, Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas looked for an opening.

"Took you long enough, Cutter!" Skywise shouted, as he hung on for dear life to his sword's pommel.

"Not by choice, I can assure you!" Cutter replied, then cried out when both he and Frodo were dislodged.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Cutter!" Samwise yelped, when he saw both of his companions go flying. When both had hit the ground, the troll went after them with a spear in hand; effortlessly batting all the other combatants away, and driving the spear into Frodo.

"Frodo!.!" Samwise cried, in horror, as Frodo screamed in terror and pain, and then went limp.

"Frodo..." Cutter whispered; closing his eyes in sorrow. Inadvertently, he'd just let another friend die. With vengeful yells, the rest of the Fellowship went after the troll with even more fervor. Legolas shot arrows far faster than any elf ever had (even Strongbow couldn;t have matched him, then) and Tyldak revealed one of his many talents; gliding in and plucking Skywise from the troll's back before he could get violently dislodged. Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf raised their weapons and fought harder than they ever had before, and even the remaining hobbits did their fair share of the damage. Before long, the troll was so badly wounded that it couldn't even see what it was attacking anymore and, when Legolas shot his last arrows into the troll's neck and severed its' windpipe, it went down with a soft moan. With a thundering crash, the troll finally fell; much to the relief of the fighters. As silence once again fell over the tomb, the Fellowship gathered around Frodo's limp form. Cutter was sitting close at hand, and looked sorrowfully up at his comrades.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't save him..." Cutter whispered, as Skywise and Tyldak gently consoled him. With grim directness, Aragorn went about getting rid of the spear; leaping back in surprise when Frodo uttered a gasp and sat up; thoroughly winded, but otherwise whole!

"Frodo?.!" Samwise yelped, in shock.

"How in the name of the High Ones could you have survived that?.!" Skywise asked, voicing the sentiments of the rest of the Fellowship as he said that. Silently, Frodo unbuttoned the top two buttons of his tunic and showed them; he was wearing a silver shirt!

"Mithril..." Gimli muttered, awed by the sight.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, my young Baggins." Gandalf said, looking notably relieved and pleasantly surprised at the same time. Frodo managed a weak smile in response.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Frodo. By the High Ones, that was too close!" Cutter said, as he gripped Frodo's arms firmly.

"I'll try not to, Cutter." Frodo replied, as the Wolfrider chief helped him get to his feet. It was then that Gandalf decided the next course of action.

"The Bridge of Kazaad-dum. Follow me!" Gandalf muttered, as he led the charge out of the tomb. All around them, as they rushed for their last escape route, the Fellowship could hear the screeches of thousands upon thousands of Orcs. The fell creatures sprang from the floors and scurried from crevices in the ceiling and, all too soon, the Fellowship found themselves surrounded.

"Things are about to get ugly..." Tyldak muttered, as he held his sword before him, ready to go down fighting.

"Indeed." Legolas quietly agreed, as his hands sought out the handles of his daggers.

"Then let 'em come!" Gimli shouted, eager to start fighting again. Yet, before even the first blow could be felled, an eerie silence fell over the orcs...and a distant roar came to their ears.

"What was that...?" Skywise asked, edgily; jumping when the orcs suddenly uttered cries of alarm and fled back in the shadows from which they'd come.

"Something has frightened them..." Cutter murmured, as they all turned and looked in the direction the roar had come from. It was then that realization, and then despair, came across Gandalf's bearded face.

"The balrog." Gandalf intoned, then shouted, "Run, if you value your lives!" Without a single word of question, Legolas picked Skywise up and dashed off. Tyldak then did the same with Cutter.

"Tyldak, what is a balrog?.! Why are you so afraid of it?.!" Cutter asked, as an unspeakable fear arose within his heart as well.

"Cutter, it is an evil that has existed since before the coming of our ancestors! The balrog was created to kill all of Elvenkind. By the elves, it is known as the 'Elfbane'; by others, it goes by the name of the 'Fires of Udun'" Tyldak replied, his voice coming out in nothing more than a horrified whisper, as the Fellowship raced away from the danger. Yet, without warning, before they could stop, Boromir almost fell into the deeper darkness of the mine; just barely catching himself in time before he could charge headlong into it.

"By the High Ones..." Skywise and Cutter both murmured, as cold fear clutched at their hearts.

// _I have not felt the like since that time with Madcoil_...// Cutter sent, since he was unable to properly voice his feelings of horror at the evil presence.

// _This makes Madcoil seem like only a passing nightmare, Tam. This 'balrog' feels far worse_...// Skywise replied, looking up when Aragorn approached the wizard.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said, as the Istari gravely looked in the direction the demon was coming from.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near...Do as I say! Your swords are of no more use here!" Gandalf ordered, as he motioned for the rest of them to cross. After a few precarious moments on the stone staircase leading to the bridge itself, they race across with Gandalf's words following them.

"Across the bridge, fly!" Gandalf shouted, as they did as he bade them, then he turned to face the now-emerging balrog with his sword and staff aloft.

"You cannot pass." Gandalf said, loudly, his voice alerting Frodo and the rest that he wasn't just behind them.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, aghast that the wizard was facing the fell beast alone.

"Frodo! Don't!" Cutter yelped, barely making it in time to restrain the worried and fearful hobbit from going to the Istari's side.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnor! Dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun!" Gandalf shouted, then continued after he'd parried a blow from the beast, "Go back to the shadow! You...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Cutter watched in mute astonishment as Gandalf slammed his staff down, and split the bridge; causing it to fall out from under the balrog...He was equally unprepared for what happened next. In that split second it took for Gandalf to begin walking over to them, the tip of the balrog's whip wrapped around his ankle, and pulled him down.

"No! NO!" Frodo screamed, as he tried to run towards the wizard, who now just barely had a precarious grip on the edge of the bridge. For a brief moment, Gandalf's eyes met with those in the remaining members of the Fellowship, and gritted out one final command that sent them running, before he himself fell into the chasm.

"Fly you fools!" And this was followed by a howl of grief from Frodo, which was soon to be followed by one of remembrance from the Wolfriders.

// _Tam_...// Skywise's numbed Send voice whimpered, as Tyldak once again picked Cutter up and ran.

// _I know, Fahr_..._I know. We'll hold a howl to honor his memory when we can_..._I promise you that._// Cutter replied, as the numbness of loss overwhelmed him as well. That strange old man who had held the Fellowship of the Ring together until then was suddenly gone...and whatever hope they may have had for getting to Mordor may as well have gone with him.

Author's Note!

I know it's been a heck of a long time since I last updated this story, but fear not! I intend to keep updating it regularly from now on! Stay tuned, minna!

Gemini14


End file.
